Stolen Kisses, broken hearts
by mcmvictory
Summary: Set after Rory kisses Jess and how a certain evil possessive boyfriend reacts... (sry i'm trying not to make it totally anti dean) ;-) thanks to hopelight for help with the title! UPDATED CHPT. 1! R/R plz!@
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Dean would be out of the picture, Jess would be mine, and Tristan would be back from Military school!  
  
Rory Gilmore stood, slightly leaning to one side over her new Kipling bag. Inside her room, you could hear the distant sounds of her favorite radio station playing. She was packing for her trip to Washington DC. Actually, she wasn't. She couldn't. In any situation but this one it would be an awesome trip. Rory had just been elected vice president of the student body at Chilton. It hadn't been her idea; someone else had made her do it, Paris Gellner.  
  
Paris was one of those people that you just couldn't say no to. You could.if you wanted to die a pretty painful death. She was the newly elected President and she had talked Rory into being the vice president because Paris had thought it was the only way to win, and Paris would go to desperate measures to succeed.  
  
To Rory's surprise, and not a pleasant one I might add, they won. Now why in the world would Rory be going to DC with Paris? Part of winning the election was that they had to go through a leadership training program in DC for the summer.  
  
Rory was supposed to be packing.but she just couldn't concentrate. Why? Why did I do that? I had wondered why Dean was so protective of me.wait! What if he saw? He's my boyfriend, Jess isn't. She thought out loud to herself, "I was giving him a reason to be possessive the whole time, with Tristan.and now with Jess. But do I really care about what he thinks.she caught herself in mid-sentence. What am I saying?!  
  
"Honey?" a voice questioned. The voice was that of her mothers. To some it may be surprising that Lorelai and Rory were actually speaking to each other. They were mother and daughter, right? Not friends. Actually, that isn't true at all. They were best friends and told each other everything.  
  
Meanwhile Rory, being very demanding of herself and also pretty self conscious was thinking. Her mom had kept up her part of our invisible unspoken promise; she even told me details that I would have rather not known.  
  
"Wait! I haven't even been honest with my mom.I haven't told her!" Rory mutters to herself.  
  
"Hey are you on the verge of discovering that cure for cancer and that's why you don't hear me? 'Cause if that's true I'll leave you alone, until of course I call the papers. I just thought of something, I would be the honorable mother of the daughter who discovered the cure for cancer while she should have been packing." Lorelai rambled on.  
  
Rory suddenly turns around and brushes past her mother as she heads towards the door.  
  
"Woah, wait, where are you going?" Lorelai asks as Rory leaves the house. Hopefully, I'll find out soon.  
  
Rory walks out the door and heads to Lane's. To get there she has to walk by Luke's Diner.where Jess works. She quickly glances in the window at Jess serving coffee to a man; or rather it ends up on the unlucky man's pants. She laughs and Jess looks up just as she quickly continues to Lane's.  
  
While thinking to herself, she doesn't pay attention to where she is going and bumps into a rather tall figure. Rory mumbles an apology and continues to watch her feet again.  
  
"Rory, wait!" a familiar voices speaks up, it's her boyfriend, Dean. As she recognizes it, she starts to run.  
  
"I can't face him either; I just can't, not now."  
  
As she approaches Lane's house Mrs. Kim as usual comes running out the door. "Rory, STOP! Why are you running? Lane is upstairs and no, you may not see her now until you tell me what you've done."  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Kim, I can't. I have to see Lane," Rory hurriedly replies as she brushes past Mrs. Kim on her way upstairs.  
  
Lane hears the familiar sound of Rory's footsteps and yells, "I'm in my room!!" As Rory enters Lane's room, Lane sees her tear blotched face and asks what's wrong.  
  
Rory meekly replies, "I.I.kissed him." Lane doesn't need to ask. She knows who it was, so she simply replies by giving Rory a hug and a tissue to dry her tears.  
  
Meanwhile, outside the Kim's house Dean has finally reached the house that he saw Rory go into and sees Mrs. Kim. Mrs. Kim quizzically asks Dean, "What? What did you do? Why is Rory crying?  
  
Dean replies, "I don't know! She bumped into me and just ran off crying; I followed her here but didn't quite manage to catch up to her. Did she say anything?"  
  
"She was mumbling something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It was something about a boy.and a kiss."  
  
Dean ponders this for a moment, taking in what Mrs. Kim has just told him, wondering who. Suddenly it hit him. And it hit him hard. It was Jess.  
  
(It was you music from Runaway Bride playing)  
  
(Dean slowly turns around and walks away dejectedly.)  
  
A/N: You see that button under this? Ya, that's the review button. Click the review button and give me a review! 'Cause if you give me a review I will be hyper and in the mood to write, and if I am hyper and in the mood to write, I will write another chapter.therefore making you happy. So go on. Click that button and review! ( 


	2. The 3 am Call

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls. If I did, Dean would be out of the picture, Jess would be mine, and Tristan would be Cally's. (  
  
With the wind brushing past her face, Rory Gilmore pulled her luggage aboard the Greyhound bus bound for our nations capital. Turning away from having just hugged her mother goodbye, she turned to Luke nearby and waved.  
  
She next went and gave her best friend a hug. "Come on Lane, It's only for the summer. I'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Easy for you to say! You have a whole city to roam about without a single guardian."  
  
"Lane, you're forgetting someone, Paris will be worse than any parent chaperone that you can imagine. I'll be staying up late, ya, but only because Paris will have me doing every extra assignment that you can think of!"  
  
The friendly voice of her mother piped in, "Hey, don't let her get you down, you'll have fun. Anytime you want to, call me. Brilliant idea coming.In fact, how about you call at about 3 in the morning, not to me but to an unsuspecting diner owner because then since he is up I'll be able to conveniently go and have coffee!"  
  
"Mom, good idea, but one fault, I would also be up at 3 in the morning just because you want coffee! Why don't you just go and fix Bert, and you can have coffee anytime you want."  
  
"Wow, wait, Bert is the tool box. You sure you want to go to this thing, who knows, maybe you'll even forget poor Bert, the unlucky soul who gets mistaken for the coffee maker."  
  
"Mom, you know I don't have a choice, plus I don't think my brain would appreciate me for waking it up at three in the morning and who knows, as a punishment it could just completely shut off and I won't even know how to drink coffee, open my mouth, anything!"  
  
A mischievous grin slowly appears on Lorelai's face. "Ok, ok, if you won't do it, I will!"  
  
The angry bus driver then honks his horn and so Rory climbs up. As she takes the only two empty seats together, she turns and waves. Rory feels awkward and disappointed that her boyfriend didn't come to tell her bye. "Maybe, I should re-think us being together if he doesn't feel that he needs to come tell me goodbye when I'm gonna be gone for a month. I'm sure I mentioned it to him."  
  
Rory had spent the early morning hours looking for Dean to explain.everything. She felt that it was only fair. But Dean was nowhere to be found. She would have to wait till she came back, unless she called him. Suddenly a face pipes out of the crowd; she distinctly recognizes the face of Dean.  
  
The bus lurches forward on its way, as it passes the crowd, about ten feet away, Rory notices Jess. Her face brightens and she gives a small wave, which is returned as the bus rounds the corner, off into the wild blue yonder.  
  
A/N: REVIEW! What do you think? I'm sorry that it is kind of short, next time I hope to cover more. Don't forget: You review, I write more! 


End file.
